Yes, Please!
by Vorcha Girl
Summary: Kaidan and Alexandra Shepard take a sanity check at Apollo cafe. Or they try to - but Shepard is feeling frisky and eating lunch is the last thing on her mind! (Kaidan/Shepard - rated M for a reason)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_

 **A/N – This is a short and smutty Shenko oneshot that I wrote because I had this image in my head of Shepard watching Kaidan eat at Apollo cafe ... and before I knew it I had a fluffy smutty fic. It's NSFW and very sexy, so turn back now if you're going to be offended!** **If you enjoy this, there are more fics in the Alex/Kaidan oneshot series!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Shepard couldn't think with Kaidan sitting so close; her thoughts fragmented and scattered as she covertly watched him work his way through lunch. Like a drug addict tantalisingly close to her next fix she had no appetite for her own food, all she could focus on was _him_ and how soon until they would be alone again. Her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought of his rough hands on her skin and she nibbled on her steak sandwich, taking quick, sneaky glances at him from the corner of her eye.

Kaidan had insisted that they spend some quality time together doing regular couple things like going to a movie and lunch instead of rolling around naked on her bed as they had the past few days. A _sanity check_ was what he'd called it. Alex rolled her eyes and picked at her sandwich before setting it aside; as far as she was concerned she'd had enough of a sanity check during those months she'd been stuck with Cerberus.

All she wanted was Kaidan, Kaidan and more Kaidan; preferably naked and horizontal on the nearest bed.

She snuck another look at him; he'd cast his gaze out over the Citadel lakes and was apparently enjoying his view almost as much as she was hers. Alex edged closer and casually ran the toe of her high heel up his leg, fighting off the urge to smile as he jumped and glanced at her in surprise.

"Alex?" He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head, a small smile playing around his lips. "I thought we were taking a sanity check?"

She blinked at him innocently. "Sorry?"

He opened his mouth to reply and she ran her toe up his leg again and lightly brushed it against his crotch. Kaidan choked on whatever he'd been about to say and dropped his steak sandwich onto his plate with a loud rattle of cutlery. She smirked and increased the pressure of her foot, massaging the growing bulge lightly while she curled her hands under her chin and leaned forward.

"You were saying?" she enquired, her eyes dancing with devilment.

"Not fair," Kaidan managed to choke out as he gripped the table tightly.

"What's not fair?" She pulled her leg away, kicked off her stiletto and then moved her foot back, smiling in appreciation as she felt the hard length of him against her sole. "I have no idea _what_ you're talking about." Alex wriggled her toes against him and he groaned quietly. "Aren't you feeling well? We could always head back to the Normandy if you're not feeling well."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward slightly, his breathing erratic as he fought for control. "Keep this up and we're not going to make it as far as the Normandy," Kaidan muttered, his voice a low rasp.

Lust streaked through Alex and she bit her lip; the thought of Kaidan taking her someplace semi-public was far too erotic for her to ignore. Heat pooled between her legs and she shifted on her seat as her arousal grew. Where could they go where they wouldn't be seen? The theatre perhaps? It would would be dark, or they could find a secluded spot in the gardens, or perhaps even the elevators? Oh yes, the elevator! They were slow and either one of them could use their Spectre access to override the security and stop it mid-journey.

She let out a shaky breath and slid her foot back down his leg, then found her stiletto and slid it on. "That is quite an arousing thought, _Spectre Alenko_."

His eyes opened abruptly as she called him _Spectre Alenko_ and his burning amber orbs focused intently on her face. For a long moment he held her gaze without saying a word, then he abruptly smiled and straightened. His handsome face was unreadable but there was a smouldering heat in the way he watched her that Alex knew and loved. She shivered as he reached across and took her hand, his fingers tracing over her skin lightly and then tightening around hers.

"You realise I'm going to make you pay for that?" he asked quietly, his delicious voice dropping to a low note that made Shepard's breath catch in her throat. "That was very, _very_ bad, Alex."

Her eyes widened and the heat pooling in her nether regions intensified at the blatantly sexual look he gave her. "I'm sorry," she lied, her voice breathy with lust.

"You will be," he promised with a smirk and withdrew his hand. "I need a few moments first, and then we'll find a quiet place."

"An elevator?" she suggested as she stood on shaky legs and smoothed the little black dress over her curves.

Kaidan's smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow again. "What a _marvellous_ idea."

 _Yes, oh yes!_

"I'll get lunch," Alex managed to stammer as he watched her with a heated gaze.

She stumbled back a step, her heart hammering at the look he gave her, and with a superhuman effort she managed to walk to the counter to pay for their meals. The waiter who took her payment gave her a strange look, and Alex blurted out a thank you before she hurried back to their table and gathered up her handbag. Kaidan was waiting patiently and had clearly got his body under control while he waited for her.

The man usually had iron control over his physical reaction to her; it was one of the things she loved about him.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm and without hesitation Alex linked hers with it, sliding her body against his.

She fit perfectly.

Alex smiled up at him and nodded. " _Yes_."

They both knew she was saying yes to more than just taking his arm, but nothing else was said as they strolled through the presidium as though they didn't have a care in the world. It was torture when her body was so wet and aching, but she knew it was part of her punishment, and she suffered it accordingly. Eventually they drew up at the elevator that would take them to the docking bay where the Normandy was, and without a word they stepped inside.

The doors closed in near-silence and Alex swallowed as her pulse thundered in her ears. Her body felt tight and hot with need, and when she glanced across as Kaidan she saw a muscle jump in his cheek and knew he was just as close to breaking as she was. It helped to know he was as much as slave to _this_ as she was, and she smirked as he lifted his omni-tool and entered his Spectre access codes.

The elevator slowed and stopped and the camera in the corner blinked off. Kaidan winked at her as his message alert sounded and he quickly replied to Citadel security, letting them know there was urgent Spectre business he had to discuss with her in the elevator. They acknowledged his codes and signed off, leaving them alone in the silence of the enclosed space.

They'd stopped between floors, so instead of looking out on the gardens of the Citadel, the window was blocked by a giant steel girder. Shepard glanced from the window back at Kaidan, and he smiled as he stepped up to her and placed his hands lightly on her waist. His thumbs made small circles against her belly and she shivered as he looked down at her.

"Now, what should I do to punish you?" he asked quietly, leaning in and brushing his lips over her hair. "Because you should know better than to behave like that in public."

Alex shuddered lightly in his arms, and when he moved his lips to her ear and began to nuzzle her, her legs almost went from under her. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" Kaidan's breath tickled her ear, and she shivered again.

"Please fuck me."

He smirked. "Soon, but not yet." Shepard let out a low sound of disappointment and Kaidan pulled her close and massaged her ass with both hands, cupping her flesh and kneading it in his hands. "I think I'd like to play with you a bit first." He chuckled as she let out a disappointed whimper. "Maybe then you'll learn to be good."

Shepard nodded weakly and gripped the elevator railing tightly as Kaidan slipped a hand under her dress and lightly brushed his fingers between her legs, tracing her shape with his fingertips. The shivery, tickling sensation was exquisite and Shepard clung tighter as her eyes fluttered shut; _it felt so good_. He stroked her harder through the lacy lingerie she was wearing, circling her clit and dragging his fingers up and down the length of her slit. She panted and her hips lifted to give him better access as her release drew closer.

She could feel the pleasure building inside of her, stretching tighter and tighter, and she arched her back and leaned into his caresses. She was so close, but just as her body tensed for release Kaidan pulled his hand away and the wonderful pleasure faded. Alex moaned at the loss of his touch and opened her eyes to find him smirking down at her.

"Did I stop too soon?" he asked teasingly and leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and catching her lower lip with his teeth. He bit down hard enough to make her cry out half in pain and half in pleasure, then released her and kissed his way down her throat. Kaidan sank to his knees and pushed her dress up, rolling his eyes up to watch her as he pulled her lingerie down her tanned legs and gestured for her to step out of them. She did, and he tucked her panties into his pocket.

"Kaidan," Shepard breathed his name hungrily as he lowered his mouth between her legs and kissed her, swirling his tongue around her sensitive flesh and gazing his teeth against her ever-so-slightly.

She cried out as her legs buckled and went from under her and, instead of falling, a blue aura surrounded her as Kaidan used his biotics to keep her suspended in the air. The pulsing blue energy danced over her skin, and she whimpered and trembled as he smiled against her flesh and began to lick. Each motion of his tongue was accompanied by a sizzling pulse of biotics and Alex forgot everything except the feel of his tongue moving around and inside of her as he licked, sucked and nibbled every inch of her silken folds.

His tingling biotics pulsed all over her body, and an indescribable energy began to build low in her tummy as Kaidan swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub at apex of her thighs. He slid two fingers into her as he sucked on it gently and pleasure ripped through her like lightning. Alex arched her back as her climax began to build faster and faster, and she rocked her hips in time to the thrusts of his fingers with her.

 _It felt so good, so good. Oh God. Oh God._

"Kaidan! Kaidan!" She cried his name as the pleasure reached an almost impossible height, and then sobbed in frustration as she felt him draw away again. The pleasure danced around the edges of her body, so close to washing over her that she could taste it, but he'd denied her again. She covered her face with her hands and shuddered as he body screamed at her for release. "Please," she begged. "I can't take anymore."

She felt the air move as Kaidan climb to his feet and opened her eyes as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He ran gentle hands down her body, lightly caressing all her sensitive places and arousing her further. His biotics swirled around them as she met his eyes; the teasing light replaced by a very male hunger.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" he asked quietly, his hands sliding down her front and stroking her inner thighs.

She nodded desperately. "Yes. Yes. I'm sorry."

"Would you like me to fuck you now, Shepard?" He leaned closed and bit her on the neck, then sucked the bite gently.

"Yes, please!"

Kaidan kissed the mark he'd left on her neck and stepped back. He kept one arm around her waist, supporting her as he let his biotics fade and her feet floated back to the floor. Alex wobbled unsteadily; her legs were shaky, but they managed to support her weight as Kaidan used one hand to unbuckle his pants and slide them down enough to pull himself from his pants. He was rock hard, thick and ready, and he pumped his hand up and down his shaft as he watched her thoughtfully.

"Turn around and bend over," he told her. "Rest your arms on the railing and your forehead against them. Don't move."

"Yes." Alex turned around and did as he asked, folding her forearms over each other and resting her head on them as she bent over.

Kaidan pushed her dress up to her waist and ran appreciative hands over her ass and thighs. Alex's breath caught in her throat as his erection pressed against her, and she whimpered desperately. She was so wet and ready that he'd need no extra lubrication, and Kaidan used one hand to guild the head of his cock to her entrance. He pushed the tip of himself into her folds and then paused as he moved both hands to her hips, gripping her tightly and pulling her hips back to meet him as he thrust forward into her warmth.

Both of them cried out in relief as he finally slid into her; filling and stretching her completely. It felt so good, so perfect, and Alex wriggled her ass against him when he took too long to move again. He chuckled at her impatience and leaned down to press kisses to her back, then began to fuck her with long slick strokes.

The sensation of his hardness sliding inside of her was exactly what Alex wanted, and she clenched her muscles around him, curling her toes at the delicious excitement that rapidly swelled inside of her. He slammed into her hard and fast, exactly as she liked it, and she cried out wordlessly as Kaidan leaned forward and caught a fistful of her hair. He tangled his hand in her long locks and pulled hard enough to lift her forehead from her arms.

 _It felt wonderful._

Alex fought against the pressure and stayed forward like he'd told her, and the pain and pleasure dancing along her nerve endings as her orgasm thundered over her and she screamed Kaidan's name. His biotics flared around her and she heard him gasp her name as he lost control and ecstasy overwhelmed him. He let go of her hair and clung to her tightly as he shuddered and spilled himself inside of her.

For a long moment they stayed like that, locked together and joined as intimately as two people could be.

She held tight to the railing as Kaidan stepped back and slumped against the wall next to her. He was breathing hard and his face was flushed, but his eyes danced with happiness as he checked on her. She smiled and gave him a weak thumps up as she pulled herself into a standing position and flopped against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and nestling close.

"That was wonderful," she told him softly and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was soft, loving and gentle; at odds with their lovemaking, but just as intoxicating.

Kaidan bumped his forehead against hers as she pulled away. "I'm glad it was good for you too."

"Hell yes." She managed to stand on her own and reached out a hand to Kaidan, palm up. "Panties, please?"

He grinned devilishly and reluctantly handed them back. "Of course."

They cleaned themselves up and straightened their clothes in a companionable silence, smiling like teenagers whenever they caught the other watching them. When they were ready Kaidan unlocked the elevator and got them moving again, and they lounged together as they climbed the remaining flights and the elevator emptied them out at the Alliance dock.

"We need to take sanity checks more often," Alex commented airily as they strode towards the Normandy arm in arm. "I feel so much more grounded and relaxed."

Kaidan snorted and pulled her more tightly against him. "You're incorrigible."

"And you love it."

"That's true," he admitted as he met her gaze and amber eyes locked with electric blue. "But mostly I love _you_."

Alex cuddled him and joy soared through her body at his words. "I love you too, _Spectre Alenko_."

"Careful, Alex. Keep calling me that and I'll have to teach you another lesson."

She grinned. "Is that a promise or a warning?"

He laughed. "Why not both?"

 _They might not have the most conventional love life_ , she reflected happily as they boarded the Normandy together and headed for her cabin, _but they loved each other and it was the perfect kind of love for them._

When all was said and done; she _loved_ loving Kaidan Alenko.

* * *

 **A/N – *blushes* I hope you enjoyed that! Reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
